


Lure Me In And Let Me Go

by kanekikenyoureallynot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, gayyyyyyyyyyyyy, have i already said gay, hide is a qt, hide the sun god, hidekane, kaneki is a bit depressed, kaneki is a smol bby, no violence lmao, siren!kaneki, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekikenyoureallynot/pseuds/kanekikenyoureallynot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide finds a very shy creature at the beach <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lure Me In And Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> mermaid fics lmao this is for my instagram pal @tokyogofuckyourself follow for dank memes

Kaneki's stormy eyes glimmered in the warm sun cascading from the crystal-like sky, a spectrum of radiant colours shone from his gleaming tail, a sight that could not be ignored. His two grey orbs followed a particular blond man, who was nodding his head slightly to most likely a song coming from his bright orange headphones. 

It was impossible to tear his eyes from the person, he was so bright, almost like sun. No, he must be the sun. His eyes were a soft, chocolate brown the practically screamed warmth and kindness, his skin was lightly tanned from the soft sunlight pouring down onto the small beach, and his hair was presumably a bleached blond, but it made him seem even more sun-like. His clothes, however, were a whole different story. They were so bright that they almost burnt the sirens eyes, neon greens, yellows and oranges littered Kaneki's view. 

Damn it, Kaneki, you're not meant to fall in love with your food. No matter how radiant and beautiful he is. After a little hesitation, the young siren began to let out his irresistible song. The man couldn't back away from the song surrounding the beach, it was too beautiful. But.. It was kind of, well.. sad. He couldn't describe, but it felt kind of distant. Without even knowing, he began to follow the voice into the glimmering ocean, as if he was being controlled. It was too beautiful, he couldn't stop. Before he knew it, he was shoulder deep in the water, and there on a small rock, sat an alluring siren, otherwise known as the monster of this beach. 

There was a loud pop, and all of a sudden, the man regained his senses. He looked up to the siren, and saw that he was.. Crying? Why on earth would a monster who tried to eat him be crying?

"Uhm.. Are you alright?"

His head snapped up, and the blond could now see his full radiance. Scales littered his cheeks and shoulders, light glinted off them like rainbows, and his eyes were the most bewitching grey, white locks framed his face, almost looking like a heavenly halo. 

"Y-You need to go, I don't want to hurt you!" He cried, his throat raw from the sobs shaking his body. 

"What's your name? Mine is Hideyoshi Nagachika, but you can just call me Hide!" The blond man asked.

"K-Kaneki Ken." The siren stuttered out.

"Well, Kaneki, would you like to be friends?"

Kaneki's eyes lit up, a smile stretching across his scaly face. "That would be lovely."


End file.
